


Baser Than Instinct

by Pathologies



Series: One Shot October [18]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, M/M, Mid-Canon, Unresolved Romantic Tension, between the sanc arc and the epyeon arc, both characters are dumbs who cant emotion well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pathologies/pseuds/Pathologies
Summary: It's about becoming a pilot or just a different kind of machine.
Relationships: Treize Khushrenada/Zechs Merquise
Series: One Shot October [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991770
Kudos: 1





	Baser Than Instinct

The Wing was flawless, thinking ages beyond the most advanced human mind. Even before Millardo could call this a decisive win, it knew from the carnage its blade and Millardo’s reflexes wrought that the battlefield would either be decimated or emptied. The mobile dolls had chosen the latter. Millardo didn’t mind, he had a particular pleasure in ripping out the machine guts (or maybe it was a taste he and the Wing Zero shared), the collection of wires dropping from the mechanical scrap metal.

But now the plain that was meant as a decisive foothold for the Romefeller Foundation had all but been turned into a junkyard with the gleaming white machine standing like a terrible angel over the punished.

Soon a new piece had moved into the battlefield, this time it was not a doll or a suit, but a mere plane. From the audacity of the plane landing right before him and the way the pilot had walked the laptop screen out into Millardo’ view demanding he open his cockpit told him exactly who it was: Treize.

The OZ officer opened his video call from a rose bath, smelling a rose, “The Wing Zero takes to you well, Zechs Merquise—or Millardo Peacecraft—whichever name you wish to choose.”

He felt his voice lower an octave, a drop in his verbal patience with Treize, “And what do you know of it?”

“What I need to know,” the officer looked to his ally now become prince and enemy, “I know you meant it when you wanted me to stop following you.”

“Then why haven’t you stopped?” asked Millardo.

Treize leaned back, the fake Parthenon décor showing in the background, “I’m not following you, I’m delivering you a question.”

“If you weren’t so cryptic with your intentions, you’d have more allies,” the Peacecraft said bluntly.

Treize replied, not once losing composure, “We’re both warriors. Keeping many friends is not in our nature. Though we always have a certain emotional intensity involved with others.”

“Your question?” asked Millardo. Though it might have been a trick of the eyes, an effect of the wind, Treize saw something in Wing Zero move. A calculating beast.

Treize continued, “When wars are fought with machines designed to replace man, honor and struggle are replaced with a nightmare of calculation and cruelty. Millardo Peacecraft, do you look to become like these dolls with the machine you pilot?”

Millardo leaned back. In his helmet he could feel the Wing Zero feeding him the answer, the sheer amount of data overwhelming his senses. He could feel the touch of Treize’s lips to his, drawing back to leave him. He could only feel the flames of his home licking at his feet, as OZ stood back—as mobile suits and dolls stood back to watch. The whole Earth, its philosophy, silent and complicit from the moment space and Earth separated.

Millardo closed the cockpit, hand tightening around the control, “You made that answer for me a long time ago, Treize.”

Treize indeed had his answer. He looked to the pilot holding the laptop, “Drop me and run.”

The member of the Treize faction gently placed the screen down, saluting as they broke running. The Wing Zero acted with Millardo’s aggressive movements, its beam saber crashing down on the plane, the screen that held his former friend. Wing Zero and Millardo lashed back against a domineering Earth.

In his home, Treize watched his feed go dark. He shook his head, “Believe me, Zechs, I tried this way. Now it will have to be another.”


End file.
